Your voice has stolen my soul
by Butterfly81
Summary: Quinn Fabray from Carmel And Rachel Berry from McKinley High are entangled in a web of secret passionate moments which can endanger their position in their own specific glee club if anyone is to ever find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is gonna blow. It's my first "smut" fic, if it even constitutes as smut because hell it's rough describing sex in words, especially when you can't find the words you're looking for. I have no beta reader, nor is english my mother tongue so any constructive criticism or other feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Summary: Quinn Fabray And Rachel Berry are entangled in a web of secret passionate moments which can endanger their position in their own specific glee club, if anyone is to ever find out what's going on between these two "rivals". Rachel Berry is from McKingley High School while Quinn Fabray is from Carmel High School.**

**Title:Your voice has stolen my soul.**

Accidental kisses during the day, is what leads them to this place. A safe haven only they know of and the only space in the whole world that hides their love from others, including themselves.

She gives her lower lip a tug before releasing it and repeating the action again only this time harder. Her teeth digging in enough at the pink lip so that she tastes a faint metallic taste of blood, Quinn's blood. The blonde moans and Rachel feels the frustration along with the anger thump harder beneath her skin and making her hands tremble in beat with it. A chuckle escapes from those same pink lips she was currently abusing and then she's pushed away.

"Still pissed huh?"

"We would have won if it weren't Mercedes lazy ass messing up the choreography, I specifically told her weeks ago to start practicing, I even told her that Judge Morrison had a dance studio of her own and is a very respected dance instructor from New Jersey. Did she really think that her voice could fool the jury-"

A warm body hitting against hers and hot lips suffocating her ramble deliciously cuts her off. Rachel responded the aggressive kiss with a set of hot kisses of her own. They moved rhythmically, tongues embracing each other, sucking and pressing harder against each other.

"You shouldn't talk smack about your teammate, you could get in trouble for that" Quinn gasped out before taking a deep breath in and jumping back in where she left off.

Rachel moaned surprisingly loud when the girl cupped her ass and squeezed her buttocks. Quinn smirked internally knowing she was stimulating the girl far more than what was necessary at this moment. She lifted the girl easily and immediately sighed in relief at the pressure of Rachel wrapping her legs around her waist and captivating the blonde in a very tight hold. This was one of their most favorite positions to be in. It was a perfect placement of their bodies that allowed them to feel everything, their breasts rubbing against each other, the place where they need each other the most painfully close but not close enough, their lips perfectly molding against each others, but Quinn's favorite of it all was how their heartbeats mixed with their lungs expanding for air. She could feel everything in that moment. If Rachel moved, she moved.

"Besides my team won not because of Mercedes misplaced feet but because we know how to make love to the audience"

Rachel gasped but not because of the spot behind her ear that Quinn was currently abusing with her tongue.

"Seriously? You want talk about this now? Seriously?"

"No you're riiight" Quinn groaned when the short singer unexpectedly dipped her head, leaned forward and started sucking on her nipple before swiftly changing her direction to the other one.

"Yess" She hissed and started walking over to the deserted desk in the corner. A hard task at, that with Rachel refusing to let go of her breasts but not impossible.

Rachel was carefully placed on the desk followed before being lowered down till her entire back was resting on the cold wood and Quinn was hovering above her. Both girls were nude from the head to their waist and only one item stood in their way now. The blonde cheeks were flushed as she took in the art of Rachel Berry's extraordinary body laid before her.

"You know…" She started as her eyes ran over the curve of Rachel's collarbone to the bruises that were blossoming on random spots around the area of her throat.

One finger came to circle one of the newly shaped bruises. "You have a very…How should I put this?" Her voice spoke in a low husky tone that always made Rachel go crazy. The body beneath her was twitching and moving restlessly in anticipation.

Quinn ignored the distressed girl and continued with her exploring. She was moving lower and lower regrettably skipping past Rachel's breasts without a taste but helpless to not touch them once before descending until she arrived to the place Rachel needed her the most. Her nose was just above the jeans that were covering the rest of Rachel.

"Hmm…interesting. Let's go with that, shall we? You have a very _interesting_ scent."

The husky voice was still there and taking yet another bite at the brunette's patience.

"It's not just here" Quinn murmured as on hand came above the zipper on the jeans and sliding over it teasingly. "No, if I move my head up and turn left I feel something else, not as unique but kind of a cool barely existent Rachie scent. And if I go even higher, I get a warm yummy Rachie" Quinn lost herself in the delicious skin and odor of Berry until she was yanked out of her haze when Rachel claimed her hand and started rubbing it along herself for some release.

"That's very nice Quinn now if you're done with your _interesting_ kink for my _scent_ I'm ready to get this show on the road. Like really, _really_ ready, so _ready_ that if you don't get me naked I'm-"

Fuck.

Her jeans and pink panties were pulled off in a quick and very un-ladylike way but it got the job done and Rachel was finally out in the open. She was dripping; clean fluid trickling out and making Quinn's hazel eyes go even darker with desire and hunger.

"Look at you" Mesmerized at the sight she licked her lips-not that she really needed to- and licked one long trail over the girl's slit. Shit. Tasting Rachel was an experience everyone should long to have. She grasped Rachel's thighs and tightened the hold at the thought of other people tasting, touching, smelling, her girl. Quinn flicked the tip of her tongue, barely grazing the protruding nub of nerves. Rachel let out a slightly squeaky gasp and then moaned loudly when Quinn took advantage of all of her glorious tongue.

"Quinn" She dragged the girl's name with a moan. "More, please more"

She was not above begging not when she had been teased for what felt like an eternity.

Quinn surprise attacked her by a thrusting tongue filling her tight hole, wiggling her tongue before thrusting in and out. More cum was spilling out but Quinn was doing a good job so far licking every drop away.

She could feel that knot in her belly loosening up more and more. She was almost there.

Quinn jerked back and slipped two fingers into wet heat filling her up better this time.

"You're such bad girl, begging to be fucked by your rival, I wonder what your little club would feel about that if they knew? Would they kick you out? Take away all your solos? Your star status? Oh that would kill you, wouldn't it?" Quinn humorlessly laughed but continued on with her agonizing game and eying the girl before her. Her eyes were drooping in pleasure.

"Fuck you" She managed to squeeze out to the cocky blonde.

Quinn grinned and lowered herself down to the neglected, aching clit.

"Soon you will" She said before relenting in the pleasure of hearing a scream tear out from Rachel's lush lips.

* * *

The feeling afterwards was always the same. Relief and satisfaction. Relief that it had happened again, relief that none of the girl's had said anything about stopping it. Whatever _it_ was. The satisfaction of it all was quite obvious.

They were putting their clothes back on, focusing on making them presentable first. Nobody could know, they had to look flawless, every strand of their hair to be perfect in sync with the rest. Nothing and they mean nothing could look suspicious or off. Because everyone knew that both show choirs had a team of gossips, and god those kids missed nothing. Rachel was finishing some last changes before she turned on her feet and gazed at the perfection of Quinn Fabray. The blonde gave the brunette a quick nod. They were ready to step out in the world and act the part of two rivals. Rachel often wondered if there was such a thing called positive accidents.

'If not, then what would you call this?'

They don't say goodbye for a reason but this time Rachel does the forbidden, she closes in on Quinn who was currently looking very confused at her and then she slings her arms around Quinn's neck and leans in.

A slow, tentative and confusing set of kisses takes place. Rachel catches the girl's lower lip between hers, sucking on it lightly and lastly giving her a full final kiss. There is one more final moment where they just barely brush their lips against one other until Rachel takes a shuddering breath and exits the room without a word, leaving behind the baffled show choir singer of Vocal Adrenaline.

**/**

**Not sure if I will continue this, we'll see. Anyway thank you, if you read only the first part or all of it. Thank you XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Omg, so sorry. I wanted to update faster but these last few weeks of school is killing me. Thank you for all your kind reviews and alerts! **

**So i'll try to update as soon as I can. *Cue usual rant* I don't own glee, sorry for any typos and etc. Hope you like this chap. night!  
**

* * *

**Title of Chapter: "With my kid on my shoulders I try not to hurt anybody I like"**

Rachel knew that some of the hardest times of life are when you're a teenager.

It is in that stage of life where you are at the most inexperienced state, fragile, preserved from the world outside your hometown limits and easily subjected to the pain many people thrived on. Particularly popular High School kids.

Though in her case it was much more amplified and extreme. It wasn't enough that she had the cheerios and the school's football team targeting her every other day with freezing, cloth ruining slushies, verbally abusing her at every given opportunity or making offensive comments about her parents. No, that wasn't enough; New Directions was certainly not an exception of the daily abuse she was exposed to. If you asked she could probably give you a detailed list of all the things she's been through during all of her stay at McKinley High School including an essay of theories why her teammates dislike her when they should be praising her for her talents and listen to her professional opinions on improving their performances. She'd even slip a little hateful post-it sketch of Mr. Schuester hanging from a tree with a rope around his neck… Which she'd later on deny and claim it was Coach Sylvester's.

Point is, to be a teenager and happy is hard, but to be Rachel Berry is harder.

"So once again Miss. Cherry Berry wants herself a solo at sectionals just so she can show everyone how much of a perfect porcelain diva she is. You wanna lure all the talent scouts your way so you can find the perfect scholarship you want and leave us the leftovers huh? Think again midget, it ain't gonna happen on my watch. I've had enough of your Berry parade and so have everybody else in this club!" A well-known voice of a Latino jazz singer bells out, frustration and pent up aggression coats her normal tone of voice and sends an unpleasant shiver down Rachel's spine.

To be Rachel Berry is to constantly be misunderstood.

She fiddles with the thin silver chain around her neck, the one holding the Star of David in a secure hold. It's become a habit of hers during rough moments; she would close her eyes, play with the symbol and breathe in and out slowly until all her feelings that were threatening to spill out dissipated. She stands up and walks to the center of the room and crosses her arms to respond to the accusations.

"I didn't say that Santana, I simply suggested that we coordinate the assets in our team differently. For instance, Mercedes-" She locked her eyes on said girl.

"You have a beautiful voice and strength when you sing, I say you might as well be the princess of Soul music." She smiles genuinely and she can see warmth and appreciation in the girl's eyes, offering her a silent gratitude for her honesty.

The smile on Rachel's face didn't linger too long.

"But since you obviously have a difficulty in either memorizing the dance choreography or actually coming to our rehearsals, you should not have been in front position of the stage where the entire audience could detect your incapability of our dance routine. Mike or Brittany and truthfully any of us should have been in your spot that night."

And with that statement all hell broke out.

"Wait did you just call Mercedes fat?" came from Brittany who was holding her hand up in the air as the ever dutifully student she is, waiting for her question to be picked.

"We were doing great! My voice moved the judges and ain't none of them looking at my feet when I'm singing! You're a pushover Berry!" Mercedes replied 'practically' shooting streams of fire at the girl with her eyes.

"Honestly I'm more worried about the costumes we were wearing, completely dreadful and tacky!" Came from Kurt.

Santana seemed to be shouting a weird amount of Spanish words at her, none of which she understood. Artie had suddenly rolled up to her and nudged her foot with one of his wheels.

"You're saying that even Finn could do better than Mercedes?" He curiously, shouted at her due to the increasing volume of voices and hustle taking over the room.

Hell. It was Hell on earth. The brunette's eyebrows drew together in frustration before exhaling, drawing out a long sigh. Suppressing feelings was easy, reactions however was something she still worked hard on. Ever the conscious performer and aspiring actress/singer she raised her hand to smooth over the tiny worry lines that had formed on her forehead during this commotion. She was far too young to get wrinkly already.

"Alright that's enough you guys" Mr. Schuester spoke up as usual with a late entrance after most of the damage had been done.

"I said that's enough!" His cheeks had turned into bright colors of red and the crazy vein in his forehead was popping out like Pinocchio's nose. Rachel snickered internally at her bizarre analogy and turned her attention to the now quiet room. Her coach was pacing back and forth with his head low, his lips moving mutely as if he was trying to collect all of his thoughts into one paragraph. He finished this action with an audible sigh and froze to the ground. Rachel stands back and waits.

"You disappoint me yet again, I though we were pass this kind of behavior you guys. It's like we take one step forward and take a giant tumble back" He speaks gently but with a tone of disbelief, like he has been lead on for something none of them truly were committed to.

"You get one bad critique, and an honest one at that, from one of your teammates" He turns around and gestures at the brunette before facing the rest of his students again.

"And you turn your backs on her. Would you rather have her lying to you? Mislead you into thinking you're something you're not? I'd say Rachel did you a kind favor Mercedes. Granted she could have been a little more sensitive…"

The brunette scoffs quietly behind him. How sensitive was she supposed to be when it came to Mercedes and her diva tendencies?

"Mr. Schue's right, we can't keep going like this. It's clearly affecting us as a team otherwise we would have beaten Vocal Adrenaline" Finn spoke up, looking pass his teacher to catch Rachel's gaze. "We're better than this" He continued, intensely staring at the brown haired girl.

Rachel was fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the ridiculous boy who looked like he was reenacting a romantic, sentimental scene by the way he was staring at her.

'What in the world is the hold up? They get it, I was right and they were wrong for the hundredth time. Let's sing dammit!'

"There needs to be a change around here. Sectionals are coming up in a few weeks and we can't afford another mishap." Mr. Schuester continued this time a little more upbeat. "And I mean it literally this time. The school board is thinking of cutting down Glee Club due to financial reasons unless we start making a name of ourselves and start winning competitions." He turns away from them and steps in front of their white board, scribbling down days and activities while simultaneously rolling on his speech. "In the upcoming weeks we will be having individual workshops for every single one of you. I'll work with you on your flaws and, in addition, have team meetings with certain activities that will benefit you and the spirit this club obviously is lacking!" He finishes with a harsh bump of the head of his marker hitting the board and turns around to his students.

"Any questions?"

"A lot of that sounded very kinky did it not San?" Brittany S. Pierce whispers to her friend with excitement along with confusion painted over her face. The Latina, who is seated beside the girl, ignores her flat out and crosses her arms over her own chest, her eyes fierce and set on Rachel. Confidently, the brunette stared back.

'Don't look away, don't look away, don't-'

Crap.

She looked away. Rachel was never much of coward when it came to confronting people but Santana Lopez, was definitely an exception. There was only so much courage she had when it came to the Head cheerleader until she surrendered to the harsh, demeaning glares or words. She never really understood why Santana despised her and she thinks it will be a long time until she does.

* * *

With the roaring sound of the car engine rumbling beneath her, she leans back in her seat and makes her way out of the school's parking lot. The only window that properly functions is currently rolled down, letting the fresh air of Ohio seep in. Conveniently it happens to be on the driver's side, making it a wonderful ride home as the wind blows in her face soothingly, along with her favorite song of Bjork playing on the stereo.

It was a common misconception that Rachel Berry wasn't familiar to other genres other than show tunes; let the record stand that she has never confirmed such atrocious declarations. She loved all sorts of music and in this case, experimental. People would know that if they ever took the chance to know her.

He demands a closeness

We all have earned a lightness

Carry my joy on the left

Carry my pain on the right

She throws her head back and sings along with the chorus.

"Who is it that never lets you down" The brunette's voice ever so beautifully synchronizes with the singer's as the song reaches its peak. The heel of her hand beats on the steering wheel to the rhythm even her shoulders swaying slightly side to side. It's only when she stops in front a stoplight that her voice fades and she halts her slight dance motions, but not because she has to focus on the traffic around her, but because of the car pulled up next to her.

A metallic red colored BMW Z4 that she'd often spotted during competitions was currently blasting loud music through speakers she could only imagine to afford. Rachel reaches for the volume controllers on the stereo and turns it down, for some reason she suddenly feels apprehensive towards the car. The black tinted window, on the passenger's side is suddenly rolled down and inside, sitting behind the wheel is a smug, handsome looking boy, she recognizes him as the lead male singer of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James.

A name that had on several occasions been brought up on their glee sessions, he was considered to be a devil worshipper. During this year, he had so far assigned a team of graffiti painters to spray copious amounts of penises on their classroom walls and also attached a banner to the ceiling, written with the words, "New Erections".

Let's say Santana was the bigger event of that Wednesday morning when her fellow glee members stepped into a room 'covered' in quite detailed images of erected male genitals. Her "ghetto lima heights accent" arose to a whole different level. Later on, it was also discovered that it was Jesse and his friends whom had prepared a surprise slushy shower for them in the auditorium, the act itself carried out by most of their schools football team. She is astonished by how much he knows about McKingley's procedure on 'losers'. She feels his gaze on her and reluctantly acknowledges him by reciprocating it. Her body is entirely rigid as she meets his silver, blue eyes. Completely devoid of the coldness usually present.

*HONK*

She jumps in her seat and notices the light gone green as well as a furious driver continuously honking behind her.

"Alright, Alright! I'm going!" She drives off with the image of Jesse's eyes still lingering in the back of her mind.

* * *

"Ya'll might not care but I do, and I say Mr. Schue's plan is sucky as hell." Mercedes gasps out and wipes of the sheen of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. Grimacing at the apparent texture of salty moisture covering her hand before she slumps to the ground, weak from exertion of another dance lesson.

Rachel rolls her eyes and places her hands on either side of her waist in annoyance.

"Well if either one of you ever paid any attention to what I have to say, we wouldn't be here on a Friday night, dancing the same steps over and over and-"

"We got the memo the first time, Jack" And Rachel doesn't need to turn around to know whose voice that belongs to. The brunette has to physically press down her foot to the ground in order to abstain herself from tapping it up and down in annoyance.

"Great, I see you've upgraded your stack of nicknames for me"

"Oh definitely, the old ones were sooo 2010." The HBIC voice sound to be much closer now and by the tone of it, she bets the girl is sending a malicious sneer her way.

"You've seen Pirates of the Caribbean right?"

Rachel nods slowly.

"That monkey that everyone tries to kill over and over again. That's Jack." And now the words are being directly whispered in her ear, sending an unpleasant shiver down Rachel's spine. She gulps audibly before clearing her throat. "So I am not only a pain your ass but also immortal? I must say, it's an improvement, awful job Santana"

"Knock it off you two. Okay? Back to business, I'm sick of sweating my ass off and it's time we take a stand. Berry's right, some got no moves in this team but that doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer for it. The real problem here is Mr. Schuester." Puck spoke next to Mercedes on the floor with his grey wife beater drenched and covered with random sweat spots.

"Nobody hears us, you guys. Have you seen the song list he's made for sectionals?"

Everyone shook their heads, including Rachel who often had the upper hand on them in these kind of things. Puck's mouth opens and closes like a dying fish, searching for the words to describe how serious the situation is. In the end he stutters out something incoherent and says:

"Just trust me. It's bad, really bad. We can all forget about talent scouts or beating Vocal Adrenaline." Some of them gasp in horror while others stay silent and feeling defeated.

"There won't be anyone listening to us at sectionals. The judges are going to run for the exit way or I'm going to drag them myself. We can't go through with the list" Puck was right. They had to do something. She refused to let Mr. Schue ruin her life… again.

"What's our plan?" Surprisingly it's Tina who speaks up from the corner of the room, her stutter absent and her face flushed.  
Puck stares at her in contemplation, what could he do?

"You guys might have the money to pay for a good school, but my family doesn't. The rest of my life after high school depends on the T scouts and I'm not going to stand by and watch Mr. Schue jeopardize that. And I don't think any of you should do that either." Her voice comes out weak but serious. The glee kids exchange looks between each other, recognition of fear and doubts. For this one time, everything was laid out in the open and they were actually working as a team.

"I say we hit the road and head to Carmel High."

Rachel's eyes widen and her posture becomes rigid.

"Are you out of your mind? Absolutely not! What good can come out that?" She exclaims and sends Puck a questioning glare.

"They have Shelby Corcoran as their coach, imagine the things we could learn from her. We could sneak in and just listen to her. Technically, We wouldn't be doing anything wrong. It's not like we're cheating." His voice is raising excitement among the kids but set a time ticking bomb of dread inside Rachel. She marches up to him and bends down to his level; reaches out and grabs his arm in a pleading manner. Her voice gentle yet firm.

"Noah, please. I know we've had our differences in the past and often even in the present. But I am asking you, no I'm telling you. Don't do this." Thankfully, she's proud to see a light of hesitancy in his eyes and the lack of despise he normally carries for her.

"You heard Tina, Rachel. The scouts are her only way out of this town. The same goes for me and if not that, at least a good win to have on my college application papers. You have it all." He murmurs before looking away from her.

"You couldn't possibly understand."

Rachel had never more wished for a razor than she did now. That Mohawk was taunting her more than ever and not only that, so did his eyebrows…bushy, neurotic eyebrows…

"OK, that must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, next to spying at the Vocal Adrenalines. Just listen to me, you're not considering the consequences. If we do this and we get caught, it's all over and the rules of-"

She's cut off by Santana towering over their crouching forms. She sighs heavily for what the Latina has next to say.

"Is there a problem?" The Head Cheerio inquires with her arms crossed, an apprehensive gaze set on Rachel, yet again. Surprise. She stands up to face her tormenter but the Latina spits yet another question at her.

"Is there a reason why you wouldn't wanna go to Carmel…"

At this, Rachel shifts in her stance, her eyes narrowing in on the girl. Her breathing accelerates to an unforeseen territory where everything seems to be tumbling down at her bones. She has to reminds herself that this is her cue to bury any feelings that might interfere with Glee club or endanger her secret'

"No, nothing at all." She smiles tightly and knows that by saying this, she's lost the argument.

"Everyone agree then?" Santana doesn't wait for an answer.

"We leave together at 4 on Monday. And this stays between us. Not one word to anyone."

The silent threat did not go unnoticed by anyone.

Monday should be interesting.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for this being late, graduation is only days away and I was busy with one final exam in history. Mistakes as usual are mine and yeah sorry for this chap being slow but more Faberry from now on. I just don't wanna rush things but thing's will be running smoother now. Any feedback or constructive criticism will be deeply appreciated! Thnx for reading, and the song Vocal Adrenalines sing in this chapter is "They said I ****said" By: Suga rush Beat company**

**Thank you for all the reviews from last time! I'm not sure if you want me to reply or not because, lol, my answer might be pointless and boring but I always think of your reviews when I write. So again thank you for giving me the energy to write!**

**Night.**

Title: Visur Vatnsenda-Rosu

Time is a funny thing. It's deceiving and unpredictable. Why is it that an hour can feel like 10 minutes or that her weekend went by slower than normal?

Usually time would take a shortcut when you were having a good time or feeling productive. And Rachel accomplished a lot of things this weekend; she attended her dance class on Saturday, turned out she has been making good progress with her fouette sautes and that Mrs. Jonsson was considering bumping her up to a more advanced class to her delight. She also completed her essay on Political Ideologies two days before it's deadline. So why did time decide to notch it down when she was feeling at her highest? She admits that it might have to do with the tiny, ok…gigantic sliver of tingling anxiety for what Monday had to bring.

When she climbed out of her car, it was a surprise to say the least when she found herself confronted by Kurt and Mercedes.

Kurt had his nose in the air as expected, and with what could be described as a smug, majestically expression grazing his features and was characteristic in difference to Mercedes who was wearing thick dark shades of clothes for once, her throat bare from the usual golden accessories and…lacking sneakers?

"Puck wanted us to escort you to all your classes. I'm suspecting he's hesitant about your loyalty to us and that you might bail on us" Kurt informed her and stubbornly refused to look her in the eye. She wanted to ruffle his waxy, flawless hair…maybe then he would stop paying attention to the grey sky.

"Since when do you follow orders from Puck, I thought Tim Gunn was your man?" She can't help herself, she hates the way Kurt and everyone else think they're superior to her. She figures a bite back wouldn't hurt every once in a while.

Kurt smirks at her and releases a solemn laugh and she notices how his posture had turned stiff. Mercedes paid no attention and seemed to be bored out of her mind.

"It is 8 am Berry, I'm tired and I'm still sore from Friday, start moving or I'll make you."

Rachel didn't bother replying the tired girl or question her odd attire; instead she went around them and continued her way with two extra shadows stalking her.

* * *

Rachel was stressed out and utterly sick of being followed around by two yapping conceited blabbermouths, neither of who seemed to be on the same topic or even listening to each other. How they turned out to be the best of friends was a mystery to her. Fortunately, the day had come close to an end and they were now on their way to meet up with the rest of the glee kids. It was decided that it would be wise of them to ride by bus rather than divide the group and fit them into three cars and then to search for a decent parking space and at the same time avoid attention on them.

She adjusted the strap of her heavy itemed messenger bag that was currently digging into her bare shoulder and grimaced at the red, blushing strike. If she had known it was this much of a walk to the bus stop she would have left it in her car and instead grabbed the sweater she had left in the back trunk due to the sudden sunny weather that had emitted out of the blue. That's Ohio for you, one minute it's hot and the next she's carrying a 13 something pound bag and fighting off the wind messing up her hair and blowing through the gaps of her blouse.

At least Kurt and Mercedes weren't watching her like a prisoner anymore.

15 minutes later and the entire Glee club were safely tucked in the seats of Bus 23 heading to Carmel. Rachel had extracted herself from the group as far as possible and retreated to the back of the bus, where hopefully she could gather herself before the arrival.

Her anxiety had hit her right in the chest as the bus had jumped into drive mode and her body had slumped forward. She had tried to swallow it down, even tried to distract herself with games on her iPhone but instead settled for leaning her head against the window and inspect the trickling water drops that had arisen. The rain outside had grown stronger from the wind and was hitting the window like very tiny pearls; it was the sound that kept her mind at ease. She sighed, 'whatever to keep her from succumbing to her anxiety and keep her distracted from the girl behind the walls of Carmel High School'.

* * *

Show time.

"Alright so, Tina, Mike and Artie are on stakeout. I've checked the area for surveillance camera so we should be safe but I still want you to keep an eye out in case of any surprise visitors." Puck instructed them firmly while making strange skips in his stance and holding fragments and a busted handle of what once was his umbrella, above his head.

"Like Mary Poppins said over here, you see anything, you text us got it? I'm not having my ass in juvie because of your impotence-" Santana halted in her speech and looked to the boy standing at her right bouncing like a ball.

"The hell are you doing? Did you forget to take a leak before we left? I swear to god Puckerman if you mess this up-"

"I did my _business_ before we left, I'm just freezing my ass off!" He exclaimed shakily. "And this stupid shit isn't working" he added and threw the black umbrella to the ground. Rachel eyed the puddle starting around it and shot Puck a disapproving look, successfully making the boy realize his mistake and bend down to pick up the mess to Rachel's satisfaction. What? She was more than an animal lover; she also cared about the environment.

"So how are we going to do this?" she stuttered out as the cold was beginning to seep through her wet shirt. Looking around, almost every single one of them was affected by the cold with the exception of Santana and Brittany who seemed to have dressed accordingly to the weatherman's advice. Of all the days and she forgets to check the weather prognosis, she mentally face palms herself.

"We'll be going through the emergency door situated on the left wall of the auditorium so Tina and Artie will guard that and-

"Mike will be on the inside ninjaing" Brittany cut in very seriously, getting confused faces her way. Mercedes glanced at said, dumbfounded boy who shrugged in response.

When Puck returns from disposing his umbrella, they finalize their plans and start rounding the building to Point A.

The Vocal Adrenaline member should be the only ones left in the school but they make a point to carefully check the area for any remaining students. As they pass the parking lot that is solely established for the use of Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel notices the familiar red car she'd not too long ago pulled beside. They must be close, she reasons. She inhales deeply, trying to squish her trepidation. The bright green Exit logo fastened above the metal door a few feet away is hard to miss and she unwillingly slows down. This was a bad, really not thought through idea.

"You guys, I must ask you reconsider what we're about to do. I don't think you've fully comprehended the implication of this." She stops and the group ahead of her turns around at the sound of her voice.

"You owe me 10 bucks, I know our girl" She hears Mercedes "knowingly," tell Kurt and decides against voicing her opinion on their reckless behavior.

"We're trespassing onto private property and I sincerely think we're-"

She stops in the middle of her sentence when she sees a movement and perceives it as Santana, who's apparently wiping the distance between them very fast as she charges at her. All of the sudden, she feels a cold hand, clasping tightly around her wrist. The rest is a blur. She's quickly pulled by the tall cheerio and she damns whatever puddle she's stepped into that's decided to flood her Mary Janes with all kinds of dirt she doesn't want to think about. And then there is darkness surrounding her and…is that angels she hears in the distance?

"It's done. We're in and I suggest you shut your mouth, unless you want to blow our cover and wreck whatever future you had planned for yourself, understood?" Santana whispers so carefully, it would have gone inaudible if not for their proximity. The acoustics in this place is really impressive, Rachel reckons as her ears start catching onto more voices singing, somewhere in this place.

"I don't appreciate being manhandled, Santana. You could have gone with a better approach"

"Well I don't appreciate having my hand so close to your man-hands but you don't see me complaining do you?"

Rachel huffs at the insult and turns away from the girl.

"I find it strange how you're the only one insisting I have masculine, looking hands, since all I get is compliments on the beauty of them from my piano teacher and even the lady who does my manicure every other week. Two crucial factors that disputes your statement, wouldn't you say?" She distractedly replies as she looks around the place. Not that there was much to see. Her vision was clouded by the darkness they were engulfed in. How big was this place really? She stretches out her right hand and tries to grasp for anything that might suggest as to where they are or what to avoid. By a lucky shot she finds herself touching something that feels crassly and fabricant. Running her palm around the area she starts running her mind for theories, and then she reaches a gap and she just knows it. They're currently standing behind the high seating's platform, which means it's what's blocking their view from the stage that's been right in front of them all along!

"You get your nails done? They look average and ordinary to me. Are you sure it's not your daddy who does 'em?" She hears Santana's incredulous question from behind her. The question goes unanswered, there is no logical answer Rachel can offer that would explain why she has her nails short or nail polish free other than she likes having them cleaned for reasons she can't make known. The light has gotten better now that she's stepped around the platform. She places the excruciating, heavy, bag she's been carrying all day behind an amplifier she spots before brushing back some of the wet hair strands that's fallen out of place and irritatingly, obscuring her sight.

The terror that had resided in Rachel earlier had dissipated and instead been replaced with a need to explore the 'home field' of her opponents. Rachel leads them, and she can't believe the cheerio hasn't noticed yet that she's partaken the leader role in this mission and that she's know leading them to their ultimate point. She's unaware of the presence of her remaining teammates that have finally caught up with them and that Santana is ordering them to silently follow her lead. The light ahead of her is becoming brighter and warmer and she can tell by each step that it is spotlights pointing at her. The angelic voices she had faintly been hearing when she entered this place were gradually becoming clearer as well as louder and she now understood that it wasn't much left till they reached the stage, as well as the increasing risk of being detected.

She spots the one and only, Shelby Corcoran, and halts to a stop.

"What's the hold up, get movin Jack" Santana inquires impatiently, thrusting her nickname upon Rachel again.

"I think we better stay put, Shelby is right in front of us." She explains as she sees the tall, brown haired coach, wandering on stage back and forth between her students.

"We should have come sooner, they've already started rehearsals which means we wont be able to sneak up to the back of the seats like we originally had planned. And this view wont do us much good" She adds and cautiously, sticks her head out and leans to get a better look at their contestants. The Vocal Adrenalines are all dressed up in black leather clothes, some of the boys and girls looking quite raunchy in Rachel's opinion.

The brunette looks back and sees that her team has formed a circle and reluctantly leaves her spot to join them.

"So we just stay here? But we can't see anything, this sucks!" Puck whispers harshly as he shakes his head, disappointed at the change of plans.

"Look, there's no way in hell any of us would've known they start earlier. Let's just roll with what we got for now." Mercedes reasoned. Rachel took note of the several affirming head nods, but Puck's. She concludes that he might become a problem in the future but in this moment she's intent on getting what they came for. Professional help. In the best way possible. They turn their focus to the stage and expertly huddle around each other so that everyone has the opportunity of catching a glimpse of the Vocal Adrenalines being lectured by their very frustrated looking, coach.

Shelby Corcoran has strong faith in her students; she had taught them like they were her very own kids. Disciplined them, admonished them when circumstances called for it and encouraged them to do their very best no matter what obstacle laid in their way. They had come a long way, but every once in awhile they would be feeling presumptuous, overly confident and disobey her, taking her for granted. Which was exactly what they were doing now.

"No, no, NO!" She growled out loudly, barely containing herself from going full on rage at Jesse. St. James and his trademark smirk in place.

"How many times do I have to tell you, in no way are we adding last minute changes to the wardrobe, and no way, Jesse, that I'm making the clothes more daring than they already are." She informs them all, but directs her answer to Jesse particularly.

The cocky, slightly curly brown haired boy, looses his grin and sighs at the older woman.

"Frankly, I'm sick of dressing accordingly to your standards, we have a younger audience too, you know. And we think it would be in our best interest if we could change it up a bit. Make it sexier" his grin back, his teammates nodding along with him in the background.

"I think it's disgusting and degrading."

Rachel peeks up in recognition and accidently steps on Mercedes foot in the process of her excitement. She hears a squeak beside her and turns to apologize only to see Kurt holding his hand over Mercedes mouth trying to stifle the sound of discomfort, threatening to escape the girl..

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She sincerely apologizes and feels terribly guilty at the pure pain evident on the girl and goes to apologize again when Kurt shakes his head, no. She sighs and looks back to the stage and the voice she could never mistake for whom it belonged to.

And out of the darkness, she sees a tall, slink, blonde shoulder length haired, Quinn Fabray step into the spotlight, stopping beside Jesse. And Rachel is powerless to the increasing unsteady beat of her heart, thumping against her chest and the blood rushing to her face as well as… other parts of her body. Quinn was dressed in black leather leggings and a red leather corset, her cleavage on display and showing a hint of her V bone below the waist. Rachel, unconsciously licks her lips, similar to a starving panther preparing to attack it's prey.

God, what was the theme really? "Leather equals distracted judges?"

She really wishes she could snag Quinn from the stage right about now.

She hears Jesse's narcissistic laugh echo in the room and sees Quinn gaze harden.

"Shocking coming from Russel Fabray's daughter"

"Well your mom is our local tramp number one and nymphomaniac so I wouldn't expect anything less from her bastard" she responds back with venom trickling off her voice.

On the opposite side of the stage is the McKinley glee club stunned and gaping in disbelief at the balls of this girl. Rachel, not so much. She had been on the opposite end of that attitude far too many times to be shocked. However she did have to give credit to the blonde who dared to stand up Jesse and then to argue in front of Shelby Corcoran.

"Damn, what a babe" she hears Puck utter in awe; it takes every inch of her body not to yank him by his ear and drag his pathetic face across the floor.

"Ok that's enough" Shelby jumps in and preventing another unwanted scene between her two kids.

"I'm all for making you look appealing in front of the judges as well as the audience but I will not be responsible for making you look like one of the kids in Jersey Shore. If that is what you want then you're in the wrong place. I'm here for those of you who actually want to make an effort and become someone worthy of the stardom you seek." The coach announces and crosses her arms before shuffling away and yelling out an order to the band standing ready in the shadows.

"Give me a D minor, back to work people!"

_"They said that I said what I said they say I said _

_But they say I said it wasn't what they say I said"_

"Well handled. Quick and firm." Rachel whispers to herself.

'Excellently executed, Mr. Schue should sign up for classes from Miss. Corcoran.' She thought to herself.

The young brunette singer watched as the singers of Vocal Adrenaline retreated to their individual positions and beamed with their radiant show faces as the music began.

On the corner of the stage she could clearly see Quinn dancing along the choreography, every move of her body adjusting to the two bodies dancing closely around the sides of her.

_"You make me shiver, shiver _

_And kind of quiver, quiver" _They sang.

She could not fathom why Jesse would ask for more, they all resembled members of a dominatrix club.

Four girls instantly straddled the chairs placed in the middle of the staged as the group reached the bridge of the song. Quinn was in the middle, sitting on the chair with her frame against the backrest, each leg on the sides of it, her body swaying side to side slowly as they sang.

_"It's not that I hate you _

_But I just can't seem to love you"_

They were done for the day, if Rachel's almost dried up clothes was any indication, half the New directions team was slumped in relief as the stage began to clear up and they could stretch their limbs freely after being in a uncomfortable position for so long.

Santana whispered for them to carefully start heading out.

They were almost at the bus stop when Rachel froze and ran her hands against her sides. Her shoulders weren't heavy like they should be and no bag was hitting against her thigh as she moved. Dear Barbra, she had left her bag behind, containing all her homework and wallet with her ID!

Hysterically, she rushed back to the auditorium and flung herself blindly against the door, making it hit against the wall with a booming sound as it was forced open. She cringed at her recklessness but regained her senses and began walking back to the spot they had earlier been at. There, lying behind the amplifier she found her pompous looking bag and reached for it with a sigh of relief.

"Oh baby I thought I had lost you forever" she murmured against it and then feeling sheepish at her words but nonetheless relieved. Turning on her feet she started making her way back to the parking lot only to be caught around her waist from something that had been creeping in the darkness.

"Rachel!" The outburst of her name and the tight grip around her made Rachel shriek in panic and her knees irrevocably shaky, fortunately whoever was holding her was also keeping her from tumbling down. And then she was twirled and met with the face of her secret.

"Quinn?"

"What- what are you doing here?" Quinn stressed out as she kept glancing around for any of her teammates that might be close by.

Rachel gulped and had to let go of her bag to break herself out off Quinn's grip.

The blonde stared at her quizzically while Rachel was desperately scanning through her internal achieve of lies she had established sometime after meeting Quinn and having to come up with excuses after coming home past her curfew, or to the glee club when she had stumbled in late.

"Were you spying on us?" Rachel twitched and felt an unsettling coldness course through her.

"N, no. I came…" she was messing everything up, acting had never been hard for her, except when it came to Quinn.

"I came for you, Quinn" she tried again and successfully lied without skipping or messing up any words. She could see the doubt take form in Quinn's face and knew she had to take actions in order to prove her point or to at least distract her away from the obvious issue.

She took a step closer and enveloped herself back into the girl's arms and waited for the loose arms to grow securely around her like they always did. Quinn didn't disappoint her. She smiled gently and relaxed.

"You can't be here. If they see you, us, we'll both be kicked out." Quinn pointed out to her with a stern stare. Rachel chuckled.

"I never thought of you as a drama queen, this is quite an interesting side to the Quinn I normally see" she replied trying to lighten the moment.

"Cut the crap Rachel." she frowned and leaned away from the girl's harsh tone.

"We both know you're not here for me, you're not fooling anyone. What's strange is that you don't seem that worried about me revealing you to my teammates" Quinn's arms fell from her waist and she suddenly felt lighter, empty. The brunette scoffed.

"We might not be friends Quinn, but we're certainly not enemies"

A soft laughter rang out and Rachel felt awkwardly vulnerable, yet she focused a glare on Quinn. She was repaid with an eye roll from Quinn that made her pout.

"Well now that you're here, let's have some fun."

TBC

Steamy next time?

R/R


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Short chapter on purpose, the next chapter is a time jump and it seemed more easier for me to do it this way. Anyway,  
i'm a noob when it comes to writing smut, my apologies if this offends anyone lol, or if it terribly sucks. Word of advice is very much welcome.**

* * *

"Lay down"

Rachel eyed the coffee table dubiously and raised her eyebrow to which Quinn completely disregarded.

Shortly after Quinn had made the proposition, she had been led into a dark lit office situated behind the stage, had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the owner's name tag on the door and immediately tried to avoid the room at any cost.

As it was, she hadn't. Instead she was being ordered to lie down on some stranger's grey, marble coffee table.

Her uncertainty subsided slightly and she helplessly gave in to the unraveling eyes staring intensely at her. She lowered herself down until she was bent at the knees and could lean down to rest her back fully against the table. Since it was not only short but also small, she could only fit half of her body on it, waist down, she was dangling off it.

She shivered uncontrollably, her back was still damp from the rain and cold feeling of lying on marble was seeping, reaching her skin completely.

"Relax" She heard from above her. Her eyes flickered shut and began taking slow deep breaths. She wasn't feeling particularly sexy, her hair was wet and falling around her in curls, her makeup was ruined and smeared, as well as her attire. This did nothing to help her relax.

"Relax" a husky voice repeated against her cheek. Her breath hitched. Who knew relaxing could be such a hard task.

Lips trailed up her throat until they reached her pale blue ones and gently enfolded them, slipping them warmth in the form of Quinn's nurturing tongue. They kissed like they had an eternity, slow and delicately. Lingering on each other. Rachel moaned softly and breathed heavily through her nostrils. A hand reached out to cup her cheek lovingly, a thumb stroking light and small circles around her jaw. She wanted to open her eyes and stare into the eyes she knew was gazing at her from above but the second she decided to do so, she felt the shadow move as well as Quinn's touch. Her cheek was released and vulnerable against the cold air in the room.

"You're so cold, I need to warm you up." She could hear the frown and concern in Quinn's voice. She gasped as one finger brushed against her hipbone, goose bumps rising like barbs across her arms and stomach, hinting the blonde to keep going. The blonde however mistook it for it being the cold and figured it was wise to remove Rachel's damp purple shirt. Long blonde hair covered her bra-clad chest and collarbone as Quinn lowered herself and pressed noisy kisses down her abdomen.

"Can't have you run on stage with a cold can we? You might infect us all" Quinn informed her. Rachel worries she might be in fact infected, but not with a cold. For reasons she is not ready to admit to herself, the back of her eyelids sting and her throat choke up. It was the first time Quinn did anything remotely caring; they had all kinds of sex. Hard, soft, playful, fast, angry… And so much more. But never this way. She felt herself shoot up in pleasure, lifting her off the table momentarily as Quinn lifted her skirt and dove beneath it, teasing her with hot puffs of air against her mound. When she managed to open her eyes, she gasped at the sight of Quinn's head, nuzzling between her legs and let her head fall back in ecstasy. She felt possessed, every once she would twitch up and fall back.

"Quinnn" she moaned. She was definitely feeling no longer cold. Her soaked through panties were removed, revealing her weeping pussy to Quinn's satisfaction, her center patiently expecting to be appropriately greeted. Quinn caressed her thighs soothingly as she felt herself at the edge of imploding from excitement and keeping her emotions unbroken. Gathering enough of Rachel's juice on the tip of her tongue she shot up and leaned over, offering her an exquisite appetizer, in her opinion.

Rachel met her halfway, knowing Quinn enough to know what she wanted.

They kissed passionately and swapped juices, Quinn groaned loudly into the kiss and reluctantly pulled back when Rachel started sucking on her tongue. Once Rachel got started, she had a difficult time disconnecting their lips and in this moment, she wanted to continue warming up Rachel in her own extraordinary way. She pressed the palm of her hand against Rachel's sternum and gently, pushed her down.

Her hand sneaked its way under Rachel's back and fumbled with the bra, snapping it out of its lock, the straps fell loosely around the brunette's shoulders and full breasts came in to sight, she bit her lip to contain the moan that was on the urge of slipping out.

"I love you" she moaned out as she gazed at Rachel breasts. She felt Rachel stiffen under her and she pulled her attention from the twins and connected with Rachel's wide opened eyes. Quinn shook her head hysterically before chuckling nervously under her breath.

"No, no, no, no!" she laughed and half serious already feeling awkward at the situation.

"I meant your tits!" The glare she received from the brunette was enough for her to see the mistake in her words.

"Breasts! I love your Breasts!" she corrected herself and bowed to prove her point. Rachel bucked beneath when wet lips wrapped themselves around a brown nipple.

"Ahhh.." Rachel moaned appreciatively and squirmed, as the pounding beat between her legs grew harder. Quinn continuously flicked her tongue and grazed her teeth around the protruding, stiff nipple. Quinn's other hand busied it self, massaging the left, not in favor of leaving it out of the buzz.

"Liar" Quinn heard Rachel gasp out from below her. The vocal adrenaline member growled and then backed away from the displayed body.

"Would someone who loves you do this" she moved backwards until she felt the furniture behind her and sat down. Crossing her legs and placing each arm on the leather armrests, She grinned devilishly and waited.

"What?" Rachel asked slightly dazed but truthfully confused, her eyes only seeing the white ceiling above her.

"Fuck yourself" Quinn spoke in matter of fact. The brunette's head shot up comically making Quinn cover a hand over her lips to hide the smile she was sporting and nodded in response.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Fuck. Yourself"

Rachel was absolutely appalled at this sudden turnaround but shamelessly turned on. Though they engaged in variations of sexual activities they had yet to encounter mutual…(single?) masturbation. Maybe this could be more fun than agonizing as she suspected Quinn had envisioned it to be, at least on her part.

She put on her best acting face and whined. She pouted her lips and looked up at Quinn.

"You're so inconsiderate and all because you want prove how much you don't love me?" she sent scrutinizing glare Quinn's way and the tone of surprise in her voice on play. Quinn fidgeted in her seat but did not surrender to the dark golden browned haired girl. She settled with a mild unapologetic shrug and smiled once again viciously. Rachel sighed dramatically and conquered to Quinn's game. Besides if she didn't have her release soon she suspected she might disperse into steam.

She sat up and parted her legs, hooking them around the edges of the table. If she was gonna do this she was damn sure going to bring Quinn down with her. Fortunately it wouldn't take much, she was completely bare and naked down to her toes, fully exposed to the devouring looks she was receiving from the blonde, and all ready to play.

She started off with stroking one hand along her throat, until she slowly gained confidence to move lower and touch one of her most sensitive areas. Her nipples were already stimulated as they were but circling around them and further dragging out the pleasure was incredible as well as joyously victorious as Quinn had yet to see her touch herself in that way.

"Mmh so good, are you sure don't want to change your mind?"

And then she dragged her name out wantonly when her clit started throbbing acutely for attention. Eventually she surrendered to the overpowering need and slipped her hand down her toned abdomen until she landed on her center and started making slow agonizing circles on her clit. Quinn took in the sight, half mouthwatering and half angry with herself for declining an opportunity to touch the beautiful brunette laid before her. She could practically feel the shiver she was sure Rachel was experiencing by the way she curved her back. The girl was entirely exposed to her, pink, sobbing pussy, craving to be touched and tenderly. Quinn felt absolutely delirious, she wanted more.

"How does it feel Rach?" she asked snarky but in a light genuine curious matter. The brunette licked her lips, feeling her breaths come heavy.

"Wet. So wet...I'm imagining it's your hand I'm dripping over, hmmmh and now you're sucking on them and-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because next thing she knows, she's moaning and writhing fiercely, her hand had gone auto and two fingers were being succumbed by her clenching hole.

Quinn leaned forward in her seat to get an even better view.

"Good girl" she husked out and praised the girl as she witnessed the sight of fingers squeezing it's way in between two pink slippery walls. She almost wished she had her camera with her, just to capture this moment and relieve it over and over during lonely nights.

…okay…so she definitely had to bring her camera next time.

"Fuck, Rachel. I can smell you from over here" agony was crawling beneath her skin, she craved to touch Rachel, to lick the essence of her arousal and take her over and over again till they were both passed out.

She moved closer and then made on last attempt at resistance but slumped in defeat a moment later. Quinn growled, and removed Rachel's hand from the hot source only to replace it with her much longer fingers. The brunette's nails dug into her shoulders, making sure to mark her deeply enough so that Quinn would be unable to brush off this moment for days on. When Rachel finally reached her peak and the echoes of her screams had halted, Quinn snaked her arms around the trembling body and placed one deep kiss on the girl. Sweaty foreheads rested lightly on each other and whispers were met with loving touches.

"I don't love you"

Neither believed the words but Rachel said her part anyway.

"I know."

**TBC**

**R/R?**


End file.
